


Metal Feathers

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, He loses his wings, Healing shiro, Hurt Matt, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Keith is ready to fight everyone, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, someone help this man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Shiro's arm isn't the only thing the Galra took from him. First chapter is more Matt centric though and very short.





	Metal Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this needed to happen. This is a Shiro centric fic except for the first chapter.

Teeth grit around the gag, tears streaming down his face. It hurt. God, did it hurt. He pulled at the restraints, trembling before freezing, a hand caressing up his spine. Up to… No..

“No!” He screamed only to be muffled by the gag. He struggled harder than ever. No. No, not this! “Stop!” He tried to scream out. “Please!” He let out a sob.

Chuckling was heard behind him, dark and amused. “I have never, in my 10,000 years, seen such a species as you. Such soft wings.” A hand ran its course through the feathers. “As much as I wish you to keep them, you need to be tamed. You should be happy, the other one is getting new ones. A shame he lost them in his first fight.” 

Dread filled him. No….

The hand pulled away. “You know what to do. I want him alive.” The sound of a door opening and closing made its way to his ears as a hand was placed in between his wings. A pair of hands grabbed one of his wings and he tried to pull free. 

He knew what was coming, but it still did not prepare him for the pain he felt as a blade sliced through the base of that wing. His back arched, trying to pull away from the pain. He screamed. It was too much. His vision began to fade out, his throat raw from his screams. 

His last thought echoed through his mind. “Katie…. I’m sorry…”


End file.
